All I Want For Chritmas
by ZoboNila
Summary: It's Christmas time. Romitri. A kiss. A fight. Suprises. A love story which isn't througout good, but in the real world you can make your own miracles... Dimitri Belikov
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**

**Hi guys! I hope you like this first chapter, even thought there isn't that much from me in it...**

**A big thank you to Richelle Mead for creating this fantastic world and these unbelivably perfect characters!**

**Rose POV**

I stood in front of the gym, waiting for Dimitri to arrive so we could begin our

morning training session. I was glad that it wasnt another training session with my mom.

Remembering how she had punched me yesterday would only anger me and cloud my focus.

Finally I saw Dimitri approaching the gym so I quickly covered my face behind

my hair before he was close enough to notice anything.

I didn't want to be anything less than perfect with him, and as we walked inside, I

went out of my way to avert my face so he couldn't look at me full-on.

Worrying about that brought my mood down, and as it plummeted, all the other

things that had been upsetting me came tumbling back.

We returned to the training room with the dummies, and he told me he simply

wanted me to practice the maneuvers from two days ago. Happy he wasn't going

to bring up the fight, I set to my task with a burning zeal, showing the dummies

just what would happen if they messed with Rose Hathaway.

I knew my fighting fury was fired up by more than just a simple desire to do well.

My feelings were out of control this morning, raw and intense after both the fight

with my mother and what I'd witnessed with Lissa and Christian last night.

Dimitri sat back and watched me, occasionally critiquing my

technique and offering suggestions for new tactics.

"Your hair's in the way," he said at one point. "Not only are you blocking your

peripheral vision, you're running the risk of letting your enemy get a handhold."

"If I'm actually in a fight, I'll wear it up." I grunted as I shoved the stake neatly up

between the dummy's ribs. I didn't know what these artificial bones were made of,

but they were a bitch to work around. I thought about my mom again and added a

little extra force to the jab. "I'm just wearing it down today, that's all."

"Rose," he said warningly. Ignoring him, I plunged again.

His voice came more sharply the next time he spoke. "Rose. _Stop_."

I backed away from the dummy, surprised to find my breathing labored. I hadn't

realized I was working that hard. My back hit the wall. With nowhere to go, I

looked away from him, directing my eyes toward the ground.

"Look at me," he ordered.

"Dimitri—"

"Look at me."

No matter our close history, he was still my instructor. I couldn't refuse a direct

order. Slowly, reluctantly, I turned toward him, still tilting my head slightly down

so the hair hung over the sides of my face. Rising from his chair, he walked over

and stood before me. I avoided his eyes but saw his hand move forward to brush

back my hair. Then it stopped. As did my breathing.

Our short-lived attraction had been filled with questions and reservations, but one

thing I'd known for sure: Dimitri had loved my hair. Maybe he still loved it. It was

great hair, I'll admit. Long and silky and dark. He used to find excuses to touch it,

and he'd counseled me against cutting it as so many female guardians did.

His hand hovered there, and the world stood still as I waited to see what he would

do. After what seemed like an eternity, he let his hand gradually fall back to his

side. Burning disappointment washed over me, yet at the same time, I'd learned

something. He'd hesitated. He'd been afraid to touch me, which maybe—just

maybe—meant he still wanted to. He'd had to hold himself back.

I slowly tipped my head back so that we made eye contact. Most of my hair fell

back from my face— but not all. His hand trembled again, and I hoped again he'd

reach forward. The hand steadied. My excitement dimmed.

"Does it hurt?" he asked. The scent of that aftershave, mingled with his sweat,

washed over me. God, I wished he had touched me.

"No," I lied.

"It doesn't look so bad," he told me. "It'll heal."

"I hate her," I said, astonished at just how much venom those three words held.

Even while suddenly turned on and wanting Dimitri, I still couldn't drop the

grudge I held against my mother.

"No, you don't," he said gently.

"I do."

"You don't have time to hate anyone," he advised, his voice still kind.

"Not in our profession. You should make peace with her."

Lissa had said exactly the same thing. Outrage joined my other emotions.

That darkness within me started to unfurl.

"Make_ peace _with her? After she gave me a black eye on purpose! Why am I the

only one who sees how crazy that is?"

"She absolutely did not do it on purpose," he said, voice hard.

"No matter how much you resent her, you have to believe that. She wouldn't do

that, and anyway, I saw her later that day. She was worried about you."

"Probably more worried someone will bring her up on child abuse charges," I grumbled.

"Don't you think this is the time of year for forgiveness?"

I sighed loudly. "This isn't a Christmas special! This is my life. In the real world,

miracles and goodness just don't happen."

He was still eyeing my calmly.

"In the real world, you can make your own miracles."

My frustration suddenly hit a breaking point, and I gave up trying to maintain my

control. I was so tired of being told reasonable, practical things whenever

something went wrong in my life. Somewhere in me, I knew Dimitri only wanted

to help, but I just wasn't up for the well-meant words.

I wanted comfort for my problems. I didn't want to think about what would make

me a better person. I wished he'd just hold me and tell me not to worry.

"Okay, can you just stop this for once?" I demanded, hands on my hips.

"Stop what?"

"The whole profound Zen crap thing. You don't talk to me like a real person.

Everything you say is just some wise, life-lesson nonsense.

You really do sound like a Christmas special."

I knew it wasn't entirely fair to take my anger out on him, but I found myself

practically shouting.

"I swear, sometimes it's just like you want to hear yourself talk! And I know you're

not always this way. You were perfectly normal when you talked to Tasha. But

with me? You're just going through the motions. You don't care about me. You're

just stuck in your stupid mentor role."

He stared at me, uncharacteristically surprised. "I don't care about you?"

"No."

I was being petty—very, very petty. And I knew the truth—that he did care and

was more than just a mentor. I couldn't help myself, though. It just kept coming

and coming. I jabbed his chest with my finger.

"I'm another student to you. You just go on and on with your stupid life lessons so

that—"

The hand I'd hoped would touch my hair suddenly reached out and grabbed my

pointing hand.

He pinned it to the wall, and I was surprised to see a flare of emotion in his eyes. It

wasn't exactly anger…but it was frustration of another kind.

"Don't tell me what I'm feeling," he growled.

I saw then that half of what I'd said was true. He was almost always calm, always

in control—even when fighting. But he'd also told me how he'd once snapped and

beaten up his Moroi father. He'd actually been like me once—always on the verge

of acting without thinking, doing things he knew he shouldn't.

"That's it, isn't it?" I asked.

"What?"

"You're always fighting for control. You're the same as me."

"No," he said, still obviously worked up. "I've learned my control."

Something about this new realization emboldened me.

"No," I informed him. "You haven't. You put on a good face, and most of the time

you do stay in control. But sometimes you can't.

And sometimes …" I leaned forward, lowering my voice.

"Sometimes you don't want to."

"Rose…"

I could see his labored breathing and knew his heart was beating as quickly as

mine. And he wasn't pulling away. I knew this was wrong—knew all the logical

reasons for us staying apart. But right then, I didn't care.

I didn't want to control myself. I didn't want to be good.

Before he realized what was happening, I kissed him. Our lips met, and when I felt

him kiss me back, I knew I was right. He pressed himself closer, trapping me

between him and the wall. He kept holding my hand, but his other one snaked

behind my head, sliding into my hair. The kiss was filled with so

much intensity; it held anger, passion, release….

He was the one who broke it. He jerked away from me and took several steps

back, looking shaken.

"Do not do that again," he said stiffly.

"Don't kiss me back then," I retorted.

He stared at me for what seemed like forever.

"I don't give 'Zen lessons' to hear myself talk. I don't give them because you're

another student. I'm doing this to teach you control."

"You're doing a great job," I said bitterly.

He closed his eyes for half a second, exhaled, and muttered something in Russian.

"I _do_ a good job! But you Rose, you always just think about yourself, about what

you want and when you don't get it you have to force for it! You are sometimes so

selfish! I don't get. Why did you do that? I _am_ your teacher and you _are_ my

student and you should know by now that we can't be anything else. We are

nothing but teacher and student. Do you get that in your little head?"

I was pretty sure that he had never screamed at me, at least not really, not this way.

When I wouldn't feel like I'd start to cry soon I'd screamed back at him,

but I felt tears burning in my eyes. I still stared in shock at him and didn't move,

neither did he. After a while, which felt like years I went closer to him, which

were also the way to the exit.

"Fuck you, Dimitri. Fuck you!"

I still felt like crying but my words still came out like a threatening whisper.

I pushed myself slowly past him and went quickly out of the gym and then ran

back to my dorm room. I didn't want anyone to see my tears.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N**

**Here is the next chap!**

**I hope you like it and sorry if it needs a little longer for me to upload the next chapters...**

**I'm busy with school, but soon I have holidays, so I have more time to write! :)**

**Dimitri POV**

I heard her fast steps moving away from me, getting quieter and softer till I heard the

door shut and I was finally alone.

I clenched my teeth together and closed my shaking hands into fists.

I wasn't even mad at her anymore. I just wanted her not to hate me,

but that's something I could focus on later. All I knew is that right now she was spot on

about my selfcontrol. It was awful.

First I kissed her and then I screamed at her. Great.

Afterwards I felt like a little kid. What I had said to her was plain mean and not even the

slightest bit true. She was one of the most selfless people I knew.

Even though that we couldn't be anything else than student and teacher but it didn't felt right.

At least not for me. I still loved her. However, I couldn't let myself admin that, even though after what

had happened earlier it didn't matter. Whether it was because she had to know now that I

loved her or because now there was a chance she didn't love me back.

My mom had always told me when I would find a girl I truly loved I should do

everything to be together with her. I was pretty sure that I would do everything to be

together with Rose. Oh, how bad I wanted to be together with her.

If the circumstances were different, this would be so much easier, but I was a guardian

and in less than a year Rose would be one too. It was our life's duty to protect the Moroi;

to protect Lissa.

I had to come over it. I wasn't meant to be with my Roza.

I still felt my heart pounding against my ribs.

I closed my eyes and exhaled. I shouldn't call her so either.

I took all my training gear and headed back to my dorm.

I had only just entered the room and closed the door when I heard

someone in the room speak.

"Done with your duty for today?"

I swung around to where the voice came from.

There leaning against the wall with a bright grin on her face, was Tasha.

"Don't worry Dimka, it's just me."

I smiled back at her. It had been years since I had seen her last,

but she came a few days ago, staying in one of the old guardian cabins

in the woods of St. Vladimir's Academy.

She was as beautiful as always with her long jet black hair and pale wintry blue eyes.

On her left side on her cheek was a big purplish scar, left on her long ago, just another

reminder of how deadly the Strigoi really are.

But it always seemed as if it would complete her. It seemed to be a part of her.

She was very beautiful I had to admit, but I guess I liked brown eyes more...

deep, warm brown eyes...

"Dimka, are you going to answer my question?"

She suddenly asked, bringing me back out of my thoughts.

"Sorry, what was the question?"

"I wanted to know if you have to work today?"

"I always have to work, Tasha. I'm not a Moroi." I retorted.

"Ouch. You wanna say I'm lazy and never do anything, huh?" She raised an eyebrow.

Tasha tended to flirt with me. It was obvious that she wanted to be more than just friends

with me, but that was the last thing I needed right now.

"Of course not, but you know and you have to admit that most Moroi, mainly the royals

let everyone else do everything while they lean back and have their fun.

And they can do whatever they want and they can go out with whoever they want."

I felt a rising rage.

Tasha raised both eyebrows at my reply.

"Did someone die or are you just in a bad mood?"

I calmed down from my little outburst. And again I had to think about Rose's

comments about my self control.

"No, no one died and yes, I have to work but my first shift doesn't start for

two hours so we have a little bit time."

Tasha clapped her hands together. "Great! Then you can search for firewood with me.

You don't know how cold it is without a fire and all alone in the woods, mostly alone..."

Tasha joked.

"I'm sorry Tasha, as much as I would love to stay with you at night, I can't." I retorted

in the same flirty tone as she did. I knew she joked about that she'd be scared being all

alone but I also knew that she had a alternative motive to having me there.

"Why not?" She said now, sulkily.

"Tasha, you know why. I have to stay close to the other guardians, when something

happens."

"Yeah, Yeah. I know." She retorted. "So are you coming with me or what?"

I was carrying a basket filled with timber on our way back to the cabin.

"And? When do you start packing?"

"Packing what?" I asked irritated.

She was starring at me as if I was crazy.

"What? Exactly why should I be packing? Are we running off now or something?"

That was one of the good things with Tasha. You could always have fun with her.

"Well, that we can do too! But I'm actually talking about the

little Christmas trip to that ski lodge."

"I'm sorry, but should I know from what we are talking?" I asked, still irritated.

"You seriously don't know anything?" She asked, her eyes wide and unbelievable.

"Where were you this morning?"

"I was in the gym, training with Rose." I didn't look to Tasha, even though she couldn't

read my mind.

"Mhm, okay. How is she?"

"What?"

"God, you're sometimes so hard of hearing. How is her training going?

How is her level of fighting?"

"Yeah, she's good." Rose was really the last thing I wanted to talk about right now.

"Just good?" She raised her eyebrows.

"The only good thing Christian had told me about her is that she's one of the _best _Novices."

"She's a very good fighter and her skills are fast improving. She missed a lot being on the

run with the princess, but she's a fast learner and she's already catching up with the others

in her class." I tried to change the subject.

"What is it now, with the ski lodge?"

"Oh, yeah." Tasha got more excited again.

"The Strigoi attack has really gotten a lot of the Moroi shaken up, so much that a lot of the

parents don't wish to have their children outside the safety of the wards.

They want to spend the holidays safe, but they couldn't all come to the Academy."

"The Academy has decided to have all students and their families spend the holidays

somewhere else, somewhere that would accommodate the large number of families but

also where they could assure everyone's safety. There is a very large ski lodge in Idaho

and the owners opening it up for the Academy's students and their families."

She just stood there grinning at me.

"So we can hang out for a while celebrating Christmas together with Christian and Lissa

and if Rose wants, she can celebrate with us too."

I felt like she was joking with me, but somehow it made sense. "When will we leave?"

"In exactly one week!"


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N**

**Hope you like this chapter. Always like to get reviews!**

**I actually haven't anything else to say, so I'll leave you alone reading... :)**

**Rose POV**

I woke up feeling like I didn't want to get up and go anywhere, so I rolled over and just

stayed in bed.

I knew I had a training session with Dimitri this morning, but I didn't want to see him and

I'm sure he didn't want to see me either.

It was still annoyed about what had happened the other day and since then, I had skipped

his training sessions and also avoided him as much as I could around the Academy

grounds. Each time we crossed paths he didn't say or do anything, nor did he look at me.

I figured he was too busy spending all his time with Tasha.

Today Lissa and Christian wanted to head down and see Tasha.

I don't know why I agreed to come with them.

Christian knocked at the cabin's door but didn't wait for a response before he entered the

room, Lissa and I simply followed him in.

It was nice and cozy inside. A fire burned in the fireplace and in front of it sat Dimitri

with Tasha, chatting and laughing.

When Tasha saw us enter she stood up and greeted her nephew and his girlfriend.

"Hi, Christian, Lissa, Its lovely to see you both again." She smiled.

Then she looked in my direction. Dimitri hadn't even turned around. He intensely

watched the flames of the fire but I could tell he was trying to avoid the situation.

"Hi, Rose. Its nice to see you too."

I smiled at her and saw out of the corner of my eye how Dimitri sat hunched over, close

to the fireplace. I could see he was slightly petrified even if no one else noticed it.

"How are you?" Tasha asked.

It didn't believe that she held any concern about how I was, this was just small talk.

It was like it always was. You were asked if everything is alright and the correct reply is

to say yes. Really, what else could I say?

No, Im not good! I had a huge fight with Dimitri after I kissed him and now we ignore

each other. Instead he's spending all his time with you, but other than that I'm totally

peachy.

I was pretty sure that no one wanted to hear that and I couldn't reveal that Dimitri and I

shared a kiss, I might be ignoring him but I didn't want him getting into trouble.

Instead I just smiled and politely stated "I'm fine, thanks."

Finally Dimitri turned around and his eyes met mine. After a short second, he turned his

gaze to Lissa and Christian and greeted them. Although, it hurt when he didn't say a word

to me.

Everyone sat around the fireplace and started talking. I clenched my teeth together and

listened in silence. I listened to Dimitri's and Tasha's conversation.

"How long has it been since you talked to your family, Dimka?" Tasha asked Dimitri.

"I called them two days ago."

"Yeah, but when was the last time you went to visit them?"

"I don't know. Its been a little over two years." I could hear the pain in his voice as he

spoke about his family.

"I don't want to say that your assignment to Lissa is something bad but don't you think it

would be easier to request to guard a Moroi who lives in Russia or someone who would

be willing to go there?"

Right in the moment she said that I knew she was talking about herself and I hated her for that.

"Being Lissa's Guardian means for you that it would be a long time between visits to Russia, if

ever or at least until you're retired. Of course, if you were assigned to me I'd go with you

to Russia and we could live there."

I saw in Dimitri's eyes how hurt he was by the way Tasha spoke about his inability to

visit his family as often as he wished, and that he wouldn't be in Russia for a long time,

again I felt like I'd jump up in the next second to punch Tasha straight in the face.

It would be so easy, just like I did with Mia...or worse. I managed to stay in control and

calmed down. Then I came up with one of the best ideas I'd had in a long time...

When I woke up early the next day, I ran straight to Lissa's dorm instead of the gym.

I wasn't even sure if Dimitri was even waiting there for me each day or if he simply didn't

show up either. I knocked on Lissa's door, but no answer came. I knocked again and after

a moment Lissa opened the door.

"What is? Why are you waking me at this time? Do you know how early it is?"

"I know how early it is but it doesn't matter what time it is. I need your help."

Lissa sighed and moved so that I could enter her room.

Lissa headed to the bathroom to finish getting ready before I sat her down to tell her my idea.

I thought again how I should tell her without her asking me too many questions on which

I couldn't or shouldn't answer.

She returned from the bathroom and sat down next to me on her bed.

"I really can't remember the last time that you ever came to me to ask for help, and never

at this time of the day." She joked.

I felt great to just sit on Lissa's bed and to talk to her. It didn't happen often anymore.

Sadly this wasn't the reason I was here.

"Well...Yesterday when we were at the cabin with Tasha, you heard the conversation

between her and Dimitri?" She nodded and allowed me to continue.

"Well, it's been a while, that Dimitri has seen his family. I know how close he is with

his mother, sisters and grandmother and how happy he would be to see them again."

I took a deep breath before I was going on.

"This time of the year is about being with your family and loved ones, so I've come up

with the idea to ask Headmistress Kirova to bring Dimitri's family to us. As a surprise for

Christmas to the ski lodge."

Lissa simply stared at me. It was probably that I actually never rambled on that much and

that fast, in such a short time.

"Let me get this right. You want to bring Dimitri's family to America, to the Ski Lodge as

a surprise Christmas present?"

"Yes." I answered.

"And why exactly, do you need me?" She asked irritated.

"You know Kirova doesn't like me and I was thinking, maybe you could talk to her?"

"I don't think that she will allow that, even when I'm the one asking her."

"Yeah but you have a special way of asking, ways of which I don't want you to use but

we always can make exceptions, right?"

"You want me to use complusion on Mrs. Kirova?" She asked disbelieving.

"In a matter of speaking….Yes!"

"Why do you care so much that Dimitri sees his family? You aren't even talking to him

right now, and you've been avoiding him?"

That was one of the questions I had feared. I didn't know how to answer, didn't matter

how long I had searched for an excuse.

"He's a good teacher?"

"You should give me an answer on that question and not another question and that's all?

There's not another reason for you wanting to do this for him?"

"Um, He's a good person and it's Christmas time. Isn't it the time for forgiveness?"

Lissa raised her eyebrows.

"That is exactly what I told you in regards to your mom, but you didn't think so."

"What do you want me to say, Lissa? I can't give you more answers."

"Okay, I'll do it. But what do you want to tell his family?

'I'm a student of Dimitri and I want you all to come to Idaho because then we all can

celebrate Christmas together?'"

I sighed. "Lissa, I have no idea. I'll think about it. I just need you to get the Headmistress

to agree to this, nothing more. Let me worry about the rest."

I waited, pacing in front of Headmistress Kirova's office when finally the door opened again.

I looked to Lissa who came out with a bright smile on her face.

"Did it work?" I asked hopefully. That was faster than I thought.

"Headmistress Kirova wants you to go in to run through the specifics."

"Thank you Lissa!" I quickly hugged her and headed through the office door.

"Rose Hathaway. Take a seat." She pointed down to the seat in front of her.

I sat down quickly and waited for her to speak.

"How did you come up with this idea?"

"I heard Dimitri talking about his family, how long its been since he has seen them and

considering how much time and effort he has spent on helping me catch up with my

training, I just thought…well...I mean it's Christmas time, time for familys, and so forth"

Kirova nodded towards a little piece of paper sitting on her desk.

The paper contained only a phone number written on it.

"That's the phone number of Olena Belikova. You will organise all the details with

them. I will arrange the plane tickets, once you have confirmed numbers."

She made a significant pause, the way she always did.

"I'm sure you can manage that much this afternoon?" I nodded in agreement.

"Good. When you have all information you need, come and see me again. Now, don't

you have class to get to?"

"Yes, Headmistress. Thank you."

I stood up and headed out of the office, closing the door behind me. I paused to catch my

breath and then smiled.

I was surprised by Kirovas nice behavior towards me as I couldn't remember a time that

she was ever that friendly to me. I just really didn't know how to talk to Dimitri's family.

But that was something I could worry about later. I took another deep breath and took off

to my first class.

My last lesson for the day fortunately was an easy one. Training for the Novices. It was

great to be training together with my friends.

Normally, Alberta taught this class but today, just my luck, Dimitri was here as well.

We all came together to stand in a semicircle.

"Today we will practice something new. For that we have Guardian Belikov assisting us.

So, I will demonstrate exactly what it is you will be doing using this techniques and then

head off into pairs to practice. I thought it would be good to have someone here who is

familiar with these moves, so we just need one of you to be today's victim."

Alberta looked at me.

"Rose, how about you step forward. You have been training with Guardian Belikov, I'm

sure you could defend well against this new move."

"I think we should select another Novice, Guardian Petrov" said Dimitri.

Ouch, that was a punch straight in my face.

I clenched my teeth together before I could say something I would regret later.

Dimitri ended up showing the techniques on Eddie.

Afterwards, we were instructed to partner up and practice on each other.

I had a slight advantage over the class as I already knew the moves. In one of the last

sessions with Dimitri, he had already taught them to me.

I paired up and practiced with Mason. In the middle of a fight he leaned down closer to me.

"You should really strain a little more." He whispered and giggled.

I looked at him with a questioning expression.

"Belikov is staring at you, so intense as if you were a Strigoi." He joked.

However, I didn't think that it was so funny.

Thank god the lesson didn't last that much longer and I could escape back to my dorm.

With every step closer to my room I became more and more nervous about the task at hand.

I had to speak to Dimitri's family and invite them to Christmas.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N**

**Hi guys, I actually thought to end this story on christmas...**

**but it gets longer and longer and you guys are awesome!**

**Thank you all for the reviews! **

**I try to keep up the work, even thought it may be no christmas anymore...**

**I hope you like this chap! Have fun reading! :)**

**Rose POV**

I sat on the table and just stared at the phone.

My heart pounded against my ribs, so loudly that I thought the whole Academy could

hear it. For me, it felt more than weird calling his family.

I just couldn't think about what exactly I should say, what did I want to say to them?

I mean, I didn't know them and they didn't know me. Would they even talk to some girl

on the other side of the world that they had never heard of?

Finally, I decided not to not think about it any longer and I just dialed the number.

Perhaps I would be lucky, maybe no one would be home and I could just leave a quick message?

However, it only rang three times before someone answered the phone.

*"Елена Беликова, привет?"

"Ah...Um...Hello?" God, since when had I ever had a problem talking?

"Oh, hello this is Olena Belikova. Who is calling "

"Um, I'm Rose Hathaway and Im calling because, um..."

Great, what do I say now? I had no idea where I was going with this conversation.

"Um, Im calling about Dimitri."

"Oh God, is something wrong? Is my Dimka okay?" Shit!

Now Im going to give the poor lady a heart attack, she probably thinks

I'm calling to tell her that her son is dead.

Oh boy, I better fix this and quickly!

"What? Oh no no, Mrs Belikova, he is fine, Dimitri is fine."

"Okay, Miss Hathaway, you know my son, my Dimka?" She asked more guarded.

"Um, yeah. I, I'm a student of his. Dimitri is my teacher at St Vladimirs Academy, here in America.

The reason Im calling today is because I wanted to ask you a favour."

"Okay, what is it I can do for you dear?" She sounded slightly irritated by the call and I

couldn't blame her, here I was, a total stranger calling up sounding like a teenager.

But at the same time, I heard the love and caring nature in her voice for her son

and I wished I had a mother like this.

I took a deep breath and explained the reason for the phone call.

"Mrs Belikova" I began.

"Please, call me Olena, Mrs Belikova is my mother."

I could hear the smile in her voice as she ushered for me to continue.

"Olena, Dimitri was talking about his family just yesterday and I know that it's been

a while since he saw you all. I could tell that he is close to his family and must miss you.

Recently, he has helped me to catch up on my training in the last few weeks and for that,

I wanted to thank him. As it's the Christmas break for all staff and students at the

Academy, I thought that it would be a great gift to invite his family to the Ski Lodge in

Idaho, where we will be taking the break this year."

I took a deep breath. The other site of the phone sounded awfully quiet,

I was wondering if she was still there.

"Are you serious?" She asked disbelievingly.

"Yes, we can have all the travel arrangements organised. I just need to know if you and

your family would like to join us in America for Christmas?

I'm sure Dimitri would like to see his sisters again too!"

"Let me see if I understand you correctly. You want to know if my daughters and I

would like to travel to celebrate Christmas with our Dimka?"

"Ah, yup." Popping my p's, I still didn't know what else to say.

"One moment dear, my girls are here and want to know what is going on."

The family talked quite rapid in Russian, I didn't understand a word of what they said but

girls giggling and screaming in excitement is pretty universal for a big YES!

After a minute Olena Belikova returned to the receiver.

"Rose? You may heard that the girls are very keen on the idea. We all are."

It seemed as if I could hear her smile through the phone.

She had a warmth that I could feel, far away and in that moment,

I could understand where Dimitri got his beautiful and caring nature from.

It made me even more excited to make this a successful Christmas present

for the whole Belikov family.

"Okay, so this is going to be a surprise for Dimitri, so he won't know that your coming.

We will fly you all to Idaho to the ski lodge where we are staying, in three days time, just

in time for Christmas."

"Oh Rose, this is very sweet of you to organize all of this." Olena replied.

"Headmistress Kirova of St. Vladimir's Academy, will call you later on this evening. She

will give you the details of the flight."

"Thank you very much Rose. Dimitri must be a great teacher to you,

for you to think of him and his family."

"Nothing to thank. I'm glad that you can all make it. Once you are all settled at the Ski

Lodge, I will make the plans for the surprise. At the moment, we have planned that

Dimitri will be celebrating with Tasha, her nephew Christian, his girlfriend, Lissa and

myself."

"Tasha will be there too? This is lovely! It's been long ago since I've seen Tasha.

Dimka and Tash were close when they were younger. You can't believe how thankful I am, Rose."

"I'm so glad that you like the idea and I look forward to meeting you soon."

"Yes we look forward to meeting you too, Rose.

It was lovely to talk with you, take care now. Goodbye."

I hung the phone up and smiled. I was glad that everything worked the way I wanted it to,

it wasn't that hard making the phone call after all.

I stood up and headed out the door. Now that the hardest part was organized, I knew

Lissa would want to help me out with the rest. If its one thing this girl does right,

i'ts planning surprise parties.

*"Елена Беликова, привет?" (Yelena Belikova, privet? = Olena Belikova, Hallo?)


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N**

**Here is the next chapter!**

**I hope you like it, even thought it's very short, because I wanted it to end like this.**

**But I'm gonna post the next chapter today!**

**Thanks for all the reviews! :)**

**Rose POV**

Finally the day had arrived and within a few hours, we would be heading to Idaho.

I woke up and jumped out of bed just minutes before I usually threw my alarm clock

across the room. Today, my clock gets to live another day.

I ran around my room packing just the essentials as well as my guardian uniforms.

Its not like my closet held much else.

Without a second thought, I grabbed my suitcase, practically ran down two flights of stairs

and headed over to Lissa's dorm.

I almost ran into her as she came out of the building.

We smiled at each other as she pulled me into a bear hug.

I was glad for the opportunity to spend some more time with her again.

Lissa, Christian, Tasha, Dimitri and I were able to travel together on the plane,

accompanied by two other guardians that I wasn't familiar with.

I wondered if they were new or court assigned guardians on loan to the Academy.

As we walked along the isle on the jet, we eagerly took our seats.

I chose to be seated by the window, so next to me were Lissa and on the isle seat was Christian.

Tasha and Dimitri sat in front of us and behind us, sat both of the guardians.

It only took a few minutes for Lissa to fall asleep on Christians shoulder,

he gently placedhis arm around her for comfort.

I had to admit, it was cute just how much he cared about Lissa.

I, on the other hand, was too awake to think about sleeping so I quietly read a magazine,

which I had found laying on my seat.

It didn't take me long to become bored by the articles in the magazine, really who wants to read

about plane engine and wing movements while you are flying?

I placed it back in the seat pocket and just stared forwards at the seat in front,

where Dimitri was settled in.

He was so tall that I still could see the half of his head.

I wondered if his legs where uncomfortable being pressed together against the seat in front of him?

I noticed that Tasha was leaning on his shoulder, a pang of resentment flowed through me.

Did he like the way Tasha was curled up against him?

For the second time, I wished it was me in that seat.

I didn't miss the little strand of Dimitri's hair that fell over the seat.

God he was beautiful, his hair was so soft.

No, god, Im getting sick of just watch them together.

"Rose are you ok? Are you feeling ok?" Lissa suddenly asked.

She had woken up while I was busy concentrating on the two people in front of me.

I turned to look at her, seeing how she gazed at me, I wasn't surprised to see her worrying

about me, but that was supposed to be my job.

"I'm just a little sick." I replied with clenched teeth.

I don't know what it was, that brought Dimitri to turn his head around to meet our eyes,

but that forced Tasha to lift her head up from his shoulder.

The situation already made me feel slightly better.

I smiled at the fact that he still held some concerned about me, even if it was just a little.

After a little longer he turned his head back and the emptiness returned.

I didn't miss Tasha wanting to lean her head against Dimitri's shoulder again but was

glad he had turned himself away from her and remained looking out of the window of the

plane. I couldn't help but hold a slightly larger than normal smile on my face.

For the rest of the flight I tried to look as if I was watching out the window, for any signs

of trouble but I secretly kept looking at Dimitri out of the corner of my eye.

I didn't know if it worked or if he just didn't show me that he knew that I was watching him.

After, what seemed like ten hours but was only really a five-hour flight,

we finally arrived in Idaho then we drove the remaining distance to the Ski Lodge.

I was so happy that Lissa and I were sharing a room here,

it reminded me of thesleepovers were had in our dorms when we were young.

After pulling up at the Lodge,most of us simply wanted to go to our room and unpack.

It was then, that Tasha came up with a suggestion that I had to admit, was a great idea.

"Hey, Lissa, Christian, Rose! We should head down to the Christmas Market today?

It's close by and I know we could all do with stretching our legs after the long flight."

It was quickly agreed that everyone would head to our rooms to freshen up and return to

the main lobby, for the walk over to the Christmas Market.

I was so glad to be surrounded by friends at this moment,

knowing that Dimitri's surprise was only a few days away.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N**

**So here's already the next chapter.**

**My computer broke, so it's difficult to write and post,**

**but I try my best!**

**Hope you enjoy! :)**

**Dimitri POV**

I was lucky to have a moment to myself after arriving at the Ski Lodge.

Walking slowly up to my room, I knew that the Ski Lodge was owned and run by Royal Moroi

but my eyes widened in surprise when I entered the room.

The room was the size of an apartment, it was huge, so spacious and of course, very noble.

The first thing I did was head to the kitchen for a coffee, once made and with a relaxing sigh,

I sat down on the rather large couch that sat right in the middle of the apartment.

My thoughts directly wandered back to Rose.

I had to smile, thinking back, noting that she had been watching me the entire flight.

I didn't let on that I knew but just enjoyed her beautiful gaze.

Roza had watched me with such intense that my heart still pounded against my ribs but I still

couldn't tell if she hated or loved me. I just realized that it didn't matter how much I tried to love

Tasha, I was just lying to myself. I loved her as a friend but never enough to be with her.

A knocking at the door broke me from my thoughts.

I stood up and opened the door not knowing who to expect.

"Ready for a little walk over the Christmas market? " Tasha asked, with a wide grin.

"Sure" I returned her smile and grabbed my duster before heading out into the hall.

In the lobby we met up with Rose, Lissa and Christian,

as well as Ian and Anton, two other guardians who were on watch with me today.

We arrived at a beautiful little marketplace, with rows of stalls selling food,

drinks and little trinkets.

Of course, it didn't take long for Rose to locate a stall selling Hot Dogs and purchase

one with all the added extras.

I don't know how this girl eats so much but stays so amazingly perfect.

"Dimitri? "

"Mhm? " My attention turning to Tasha.

"Dimitri, are you not listening to me? " She questioned.

"Tasha, I'm on watch. I really can't be talking to you the whole time. "

"I thought you didn't watch Lissa, but Rose. " She said, sounding suspiciously jealous.

My problem right now, was that Tasha could tell when I was lying, so I clenched my teeth together

as we moved on along the path.

The Christmas markets may have looked quite small from afar but it was

much bigger than I had expected.

After only half an hour, we had walked, chatted and admired the products stall holders had stocked.

Lissa and Rose suddenly ran to the left, where a stall was selling very unique but beautiful jewerely.

The rest of us followed and took the opportunity to look around.

Still watching Lissa and Rose out of the corner of my eye,

Lissa picked up a necklace and presented it to Rose.

"Rose, this one is made for you. That's so your necklace. "

Rose eyes widened when she saw the beautiful piece.

It wasn't so long ago that Lissa and Rose were shopping for the Equinox dance,

and after purchasing their dresses, the girls had spotted a expensive necklace.

It was a simple Rose, made from silver.

Rose later received the necklace as a gift from Prince Victor Dashkov,

who had placed a dangerous love charm on it.

This spell brought Rose and me into a moment where inhibitions were left behind.

We were caught in a place, about to embark on things I dream about doing to Rose but in reality,

I shouldn't even think about.

Fortunately, I had realised the situation and after removing the necklace from around her throat,

I had thrown it out of the window.

I took a deep breath and freed myself out of the thoughts of the situation that could have gone badly.

Lissa and Rose finally went on and I saw Rose glanced back at the necklace, one last time.

I headed over to Anton and I was in luck that he was Russian, so I could ask him this favour without

anyone else knowing.

"Hey, Anton! I have a little question. Could you cover me for a moment? I just need to stop back in

one of the stalls. " I pleaded in Russian.

"Uhm, okay, sure. " He answered not questioning me further.

"Thank you. " I said relieved and quickly headed back to the jewerly stall.

I searched for the necklace Lissa had shown Rose moments ago. However, I got a little nervous

when I didn't see the necklace on display.

After a few moments when I was sure it couldn't be found I questioned the stall holder.

He asked me to wait while he searched around behind the counter, bringing with him a small box.

I held letted a shig out as he brought the necklace out, displaying it in his hand.

The pendant of the necklace was a Victorian cameo. It had a curved silver, delicate edging.

The middle of the cameo was black and in the middle lay a red rose.

I was about to bring out my wallet when the stall holder spoke softly.

"I suggest this timely piece is for a special woman? "

"Um, yes." I answered.

"Ahhh I could tell! I can have this necklace engraved on the back, if you wish?

It will cost just a little more for the engraving, but not much.

I promise you, it will be worth her smile."

"Okay..." Feeling a smile grow on my own face thinking of her.

I told him what I wanted to have engraved into the back.

Not long after, I had the necklace in my hand and I rush outside to catch up to the others.

Rose, Lissa and their friends weren't hard to find, they watching the lights on a

huge Christmas tree in the middle of a square.

Rose seemed so awestruck standing there, looking up to the tree,

her eyes as bright as a childs and her mouth wide opened in amazement.

Anton stood next to her, watching Rose in this moment.

I quietly walked over to the group and relieved Anton of his position.

I secretly wanted to discuss with him that he should've been keeping his eyes Lissa and not Rose,

but here I ventured off from my position which was much worse.

Anton returned to Ian's side, back to his scheduled position.

"Why don't we have such a tree in the Academy? " Rose asked suddenly.

I didn't expect her to talk to me, so I didn't answer her but when I realized that no one had

addressed her question, I replied.

"Don't you think it's a little big? " I looked down and smiled at her.

She appeared with a very serious expression on her face.

"Mhm...I don't think so."

I looked down at her mouth and noticed that the edges were curling,

I saw how hard she was holding back a smile.

She looked so beautiful by the light of the Christmas tree.

I missed this, I missed her smile, her Rose logic conversation. Most of all, I missed her.

It didn't matter if it were just a few days, since we'd seen each other.

I missed the training, just talking to her and being near her.

"Hey, Dimitri where were you? I looked around and you had gone."

Tasha had come up from behind me and was now standing right between Rose and myself.

Rose then immediately turned to her left, where Lissa was stood.

"Just by one of the stalls back there." I nodded with my head.

"Getting a present for me?" She smiled at me.

Lucky for me she was joking, as she wouldn't expect to hear the real answer.

Shortly after, I could feel the cold settling in and suggested we return to the lodge.

I felt the air nipping at my limbs and I was still tired from the flight.

Im sure the others felt the same, if not worse.

As it was getting late, being safely inside the wards,

the Moroi returned to their assigned rooms so I had a chance to head back to mine.

Sitting back on the lounge,

I switched the TV on and took the necklace out of my pocket. I turned it between my fingers.

The red Rose, wild and beautiful like my Roza.

I turned the necklace over and looked the engraved letters - 'For My Roza'.

I wasn't sure if I should give it to her on Christmas Day, I knew how much she likes little gifts.

I was sure this would be no different.

I loved her and I wanted her to know that, but she still shouldn't think that we could ever be

together, no matter how much I wanted that.

I paid no attention to the old movie that was running in TV,

I was too wrapped up in my thoughts and those of Rose.

With my last ounce of energy, I headed to the bedroom and collapsed onto the bed.

Instantly falling asleep where I laid.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N**

**It felt like years! I'm so so sorry. My computer was capput and then **

**I had practical training in a film production for htree weeks and **

**at the whole not a lot of time and everytime I wrote something it didn't turn out **

**how I wanted it to be. But finally here's the next Chapter! **

**I hope you like it and I hope I get lots of Reviews because I really need your help!**

** Maybe you have some suggestions about conversations between**

** the Belikov family and Rose and Dimitri? It would help me a lot! **

**Thank you also for the reviews so far. Love you guys!**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Rose POV<strong>

It was late in the evening, the night before Christmas and I couldn't wait for tomorrow,

to see the faces of all my friends when they'd receive their presents.

I was just as excited as any little kid is.

I had bought Lissa the most beautiful jade green earrings, the same shade as her eyes.

Since we were celebrating with Christian and Tasha,

I had felt obligated to buy them a little something each as well.

For Tasha, I bought a perfume. It wasn't really expensive but it had a nice scent and it's

the thought that counts right?

For Christian I had something _very _special. I bought a cup and had my own special

message printed on it. On one side of the cup was written: 'From Rose'.

There was no way I'd buy him a real present.

And then there was Dimitri's present, which I needed to pick up from the little airport

right now.

* * *

><p>I sat in the back of a huge van with a Guardian I didn't know.<p>

I had to try very hard not to jump up and down in my seat at the excitement,

I was almost sitting on my hands to keep them still.

I normally wasn't this nervous. NEVER.

* * *

><p>As we reached the airport, the Guardian, I think his name was Guardian Popescu,<p>

the Rumanian last name for Smith, and I headed into the terminal

to search for the Belikov family. The task alone wasn't as easy as it sounded

because all I knew was that there were six persons.

Olena, Dimitri's mother, Yeva, Dimitri's grandmother, Viktoria, his younger sister,

his 2 older sisters Sonya and Karolina and Karolina's son, Paul.

Of course with 6 people, comes a lot of luggage too.

* * *

><p>I started my search to find them, lucky for me this airport was small and no where near<p>

the size of a normal city airport. When I came across of a large family looking somewhat

lost, I had no doubt that it was the Belikov family. The similar brown silk hair and deep

brown eyes seemed to run in the family.

I was stunned watching them, the older and younger generation such a close family.

I was brought out of my thought as they walked towards us.

God damn it! Since when was I so nervous to meet new people?

Olena had been so nice at the phone. I really had nothing to worry about.

"Hi, I suppose you're Rose?" Olena asked; her accent coming through,

a lot stronger than Dimitri's did, when she and her family came to a halt in front of us.

"Um, yeah. Hello. You must be Olena?" I smiled at them and wanted to shake

Olena's hand but she surprised me with a strong embrace.

I returned her hug and I thought, this greeting was more than I had ever received from my

own mother. I guess this would be one of many things that were differed between

Dimitri's and my family, thinkig of my mom.

Each member of the family took turns introducing themselves to me and hugging me as if

we actually had known each other for years. Except for Yeva…

It seemed as though she didn't like me and remained quiet on our return to the van.

Olena of course, thanked me another few times for bringing them to America,

to see her son, Dimitri.

* * *

><p>Guardian Popescu, being the normal guardian on duty, remained silent and focused on his<p>

driving, as we returned to the safety of the lodge, while the Belikov family were chatting with me

the whole drive back to the ski lodge. It was so stunning for me to watch them.

Not just because they were Dimitri's family but also beacuse I'd never seen a family this close.

With them there was just peace, no fights, no coldness.

I felt save with them, embraced in their goodness.

* * *

><p>Guardian Popescu had radioed back shortly before our arrival to inform the gate guardians<p>

of our impending arrival. I was glad that Dimitri wasn't on shift, so that all this

work and the people I was travelling with would stay a surprise for one more day.

Until tomorrow, when Dimitri received his present on Christmas morning.

I escorted the Belikov family to their rooms, and a small smile tugged on my lips as it

was obvious how stunned they were by this huge, noble ski lodge and their

accommodations.

We all wished each other a good night; aware they would see Dimitri in just a few hours.

I returned to my room where I found Lissa, sitting on the bed, still awake.

I could feel that she wanted to know every detail of his family, of their trip and every

conversation we had tonight. So I made myself comfortable in bed before I turned to her

and started to tell her everything that had happened.


End file.
